Marlena Rowen Part One
by oldshowaddict2015
Summary: Marlena Rowen, a pureblood witch, enters her first year of Hogwarts. Here, she finds friends she thought she never would have and memories she thought she never would make. Though, some of these aren't exactly the best. Rumors are stirring. Harry Potter is arriving to Hogwarts. And with Harry Potter, there is always some sort of trouble. R&R! Movieverse!


Chapter One

My name is Marlena Rowen. I am eleven years old, born to two wizard parents. My mother, Eliza, and my father, Robert, met at Hogwarts when they were my age, maybe a year or so older. My mother was a Ravenclaw, and my father was a Slytherin. Now how they really got along goes beyond me-but stranger things have happened.

My mother was beautiful, with long black hair that was as dark as night. Her eyes were a rare lavender purple, the color standing out from her pale skin. She was tall and graceful, and could've been a dancer if she had wanted. She worked at the Ministry of Magic in the Obliviator Headquarters. My father worked there as well in the Wizangamot.  
My father was possibly four or five inches taller than my mother. He had light brown hair, cut to perfection. Not one strand of hair out of place. His shocking green eyes were a trait that was not passed on the me. Nor was his neatness. At least, not some of it.

I was given my mother's black hair and shocking amber eyes (I was once called the "Wolf Girl" in Hogsmeade because of it). It was said that my great great grandmother on my father's side had amber eyes. I wouldn't know. I've never seen a picture of her. My grandmother speaks fondly of her, and often. She says she was a brilliant witch, excelling in Hogwarts and becoming one of the most powerful Aurors the Wizarding World has ever seen.  
My father's family was in Slytherin for as long as they could remember. It was a big deal that I, too, become a Slytherin. That way the family line doesn't differ. Though they had always married another Slytherin. My father was the first to marry outside of his Hogwarts House, and I wasn't sure exactly how that would change things, but I felt as if it would. My father was very proud of his House and how he had loved being in it. He talked about it all the time, and sometimes did badmouth Ravenclaw and all of the other Houses. To me, the Slytherin House sounded like it had a bunch of jerks in it. I didn't want to be placed there. But I never, ever told my father that.  
He liked to wear long sleeves all the time, even in the sweltering heat of summer. Once in my life I had seen him without his shirt on, although this was because I was walking around the house at six or seven in the morning, when he first woke up. I found a strange tattoo on his left forearm. It looked an odd vivid red. But this, too, I never brought up. After all, I didn't want to be lectured about not being in bed or in my room.

I was entering my first year at Hogwarts this fall-I had gotten my acceptance letter today-and I was so excited. When we were out buying my robes and wand and all the other school supplies that I needed, I was bouncing up and down on my heels with glee. We had bumped into another wizarding family and the youngest son and I began talking.

"How many Dumbledore cards have you gotten?" I asked him.

"I've got about six of him, honestly. They make a lot of him, don't they?" the red haired boy responded.

"Seems that way. Although I have other ones as well. Some doubles, a couple triples. But nothing like my collection of Dumbledores, I can tell you that much." I smiled softly. The boy chuckled quietly as he looked at some more supplies. "I'm Marlena, by the way." he looked up as I spoke to him again. "Marlena Rowen." I held out my hand.

"Ron Weasley." He took my hand in his own and we shook.

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too."

I looked in the back. My father seemed to be uncomfortable standing next to this red haired man, who was waiting for someone. They both exchanged glares every now and again and I furrowed my eyebrows. Odd.

Soon after, Ron and I parted ways. My father walked over to me and knelt down, placing a hand on my shoudler.

"Marlena. You see that boy who just walked out of here?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Yes sir."

"I don't want you talking to him again, do you understand me?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, confused. "But why? He was nice."

"Do you understand me?" He asked me again, this time making sure that he emphasized every word. I sighed and shook my head, and we left the shop.

One week later, I was on my way to board the Hogwarts Express. I was giggling with excitement, my mother smiling down at me and my father looking slightly annoyed. I think it was because I was acting like a five year old. I didn't care. I was too excited.

"Now." My mother placed a hand on my shoulder as we stood between platforms Nine and Ten. "You know what to do?"

"Yes ma'am." I nodded, smiling. My mother smiled again, nodding.

"Well, go at it then."

I gripped my cart, running towards the wall. When I got close, I instictively shut my eyes, waiting for impact. But once I got on the other side, I saw the Hogwarts Express and grinned like a fool once again. My parents were soon behind me, my father smiling softly and my mother beaming with pride. I think she was holding back a sob or two but I wasn't sure. I walked towards it, my mouth open.

"Wow!" I grinned. Being an only child, I had never gone here before. It was an amazing sight.

People went from here to there, parents hugging their children goodbye and children trying to get away from their embraces. Kids hurried onto the train, not wanting to miss it. Parents gave them tearful goodbyes, mothers mainly. Some leaned out of windows, talking to their mother and father before the train left the station. I put my things where the rest of the belongings went, putting my cat Butters-an orange tabby-back there as well, in his cage. Everyone else was doing it, so I guess it was just protocol. Pets weren't allowed on the actual train. I hurried on as it gave another final whistle.

"Be good! And don't into trouble." My mother reminded me as I got on.

"Remember what I told you in the shop, Marlena." My father gave me a knowing glance, causing my mother to look at him quizzically.

"What did you tell her?" she asked him.

"I'll tell you later." My father kissed my forehead. "I love you. Be good. And no matter what, try to get into Slytherin."

"Although, I would prefer Ravenclaw." My mother winked as the train began to leave. She quickly kissed my cheek. "Goodbye, darling! I'll miss you! Promise you'll write every week!"

"I promise!" I told her.

"I'll expect a letter from you! We love you!"

"I love you too!" I answered before finally getting on the train.


End file.
